Testing
Doelgroep Test Na de afronding van de eerste draft van mijn worldbuilding document was het tijd om te gaan testen! Aangezien ik zelf nog niet bekend was met het GURPS systeem (en dit dus zou moeten leren) wist ik dat het even zou duren voordat ik zelf een playtest zou kunnen organiseren. Om alsnog de eerste feedback te kunnen ontvangen heb ik een verkorte variant van het worldbuilding document aan 2 spelleiders in mijn testgroep gegeven en gevraagd of zij me wilde helpen door een oneshot te plannen en runnen in de wereld die ik had ontwikkeld. Een week later in een VOIP gesprek besproken we de resultaten: De twee hadden beide gekozen voor compleet andere games. De eerste game was een traditionele adventure romp in het D&D systeem waarin de spelers, via contacten in de onderwereld, afdaalden in het zinkgat om daar hun geluk te beproeven. De tweede game was een political intrigue adventure in het GURPS systeem waarin spelers een gala moesten bijwonen om een van de council leden te beschermen van een Zilyd huurmoordenaar. Het feit dat beide zo'n compleet andere adventure op wisten te zetten met elementen van mijn wereld was dus een pluspunt! Uit de eerste game kwamen de volgende punten naar voren: * Aangezien magie zo sterk gereguleerd was vonden spelers het lastig om een D&D class te kiezen. De spelleider wist niet zo goed wat de publieke reactie zou zijn voor non-arcane magic classes zoals druids. * De wereld zelf was spannend om te navigeren, zeker met illegale magic users in de party. De spelers voelden zich veiliger in het zinkgat dan in de stad, waar ze constant op moesten letten. * De mogelijkheden om verder en verder af te dalen waren interessant, en toen spelers een weg verder naar beneden vonden vonden ze het lastig om terug te keren (ook al hadden ze niet genoeg resources om verder af te dalen). * Spelers vonden de religie zoals hij toen bestond (gebaseerd op een pantheon van goden en de D&D magic colleges) erg standaard vergeleken met de mogelijkheden die er bestonden in een religie gebaseerd op magie en technologie. Uit de tweede game kwamen de volgende punten naar boven: * De politieke situatie was dramatisch opgezet en gaf politiek gedreven spelers het gevoel dat ze, met genoeg werk en de juiste contacten, echt een positie over konden nemen in de regering. * In contact komen met de regeringselementen was lastig. De volksvertegenwoordiging (de brug tussen de normale mensen en de council) voelde alsof het niet genoeg impact had om als introductie te dienen. * De sterke connectie tussen specifieke onderwereld elementen en de regering bood interessante verdachten en mogelijkheden. Ik heb deze feedback meegenomen en uiteindelijk de volgende aanpassingen aan mijn ontwerp gemaakt: * De religie heeft nu een boeddhistische flair. Het is niet langer gebaseerd op goden, maar op een geloof in principes en de kracht in natuurlijke machten zoals magie. Dit nieuwe systeem was minder rigide, en weekt zichzelf ook los van het D&D systeem waarin het overduidelijk verstrikt was. * Ik heb de volksvertegenwoordiging een grotere stem gegeven. Ze hebben nog steeds een enkele stem in de council en moeten dus gezamelijk beslissen, maar de volksvertegenwoordiging is de ENIGE branche van de regering met een veto stem. Dit geeft ze de mogelijkheid om de bevolking te beschermen, maar maakt het ook aantrekkelijk om politieke invloed uit te oefenen op de leden. Playtest De laatste playtest heb ik zelf gerund en opgenomen (en is hiernaar in zijn volledigheid te vinden). Ik heb me met name gefocust op het ontwikkelen van karakters binnen de wereld, aangezien de doelgroep aan had gegeven dit belangrijk te vinden. Om dit voor elkaar te krijgen hebben we de volgende meetings gehad: * Een briefing waarin ik kort de stand van zaken in de wereld samen heb gevat voor de spelers. Hierin heb ik de dingen uitgelegd die normale bewoners van de wereld zouden weten, zoals de religie, het politieke systeem, etc. * Gebaseerd hier op hebben we een character building meeting gehad waarin ik de groep polste op interesse qua contacten, achtergrond, en speelstijl. De groep in zijn geheel was erg getrokken richting de criminele onderdelen van de wereld, en heeft dan ook een groep characters gemaakt die connecties hebben binnen ten minste een van de 3 gangs en voornamelijk voor zichzelf uit waren. * De laatste meeting was de oneshot. Ik heb gekozen om een heist missie te runnen waarin de spelers in contact zouden komen met de onderwereld, de rijke elite, en mogelijk de religie mochten ze daar interesse in hebben. Dit gaf me ook de unieke mogelijkheid om de NPCs die ik heb ontworpen in een game te testen. De volgende observaties werden gemaakt: * De persoonlijkheden en skillsets van karakters liepen enorm uiteen. * De groep hechtte zich vrij snel aan Alerio en probeerde hem te betrekken bij het avontuur. * Spelers vroegen om meer informatie over de wereld wanneer ze tegen iets aan liepen dat ze interessant vonden. Na de game kreeg ik de volgende feedback: * Campaign please! * De openheid en mogelijkheden voor drama en character creation waren enorm aantrekkelijk. * Spelers hadden het gevoel dat ze veel verschillende opties hadden om een probleem te benaderen vanwege de openheid van de skillsets en de interplay van politieke systemen in de wereld. * Spelers waren enorm nieuwsgierig naar het zinkgat en sommigen probeerden zichzelf al betrokken te krijgen in scouting missies voor de toekomst. Category:Browse Category:Testing Category:Playtest